Strength training is becoming much more than the simple pumping iron that it used to be. The top athletes in the world have started participating in full body cardio/strength training combined workouts, and the idea has begun to trickle down to high school sports teams, as well as to the general public. Various sports, such as football, rugby, wrestling, hockey, basketball, lacrosse, and baseball, may require an athlete to exert force to move an opposing athlete, or to resist the opposing athlete's movement. For example, a football player on one side attempts to move (block) another player, while the second player is attempting to resist movement while also attempting to move the first player. Similarly, a baseball catcher attempting to tag a base runner may be called upon to resist the base runner's efforts to collide with the catcher with sufficient force to dislodge the baseball from the catcher's grasp.
In many sports, including those not explicitly mentioned, the movement or resistance of movement may be increased by the proper technique, as well as strengthening muscles associated with the proper technique and movement/resistance. For example, it is known that is ideal to lower one's center of gravity to either begin action to move another, or to resist movement. The lowered center of gravity creates a stronger base for resisting movement and/or beginning to thrust at another. Repetition of lowering one's center of gravity before contacting another creates muscle memory and also increases muscle mass, while decreasing muscle fatigue for the muscles associated with the action.
Therefore, the present invention provides for a training device, system, or apparatus, which provides for repetitive training for athletes and non-athletes alike, to train the muscles of the individuals in the proper technique.